Malline:SR enemy experience
}}|left|style="float: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 15px;"}} }|style= }}} ! colspan=" }+1}}" | experience gain from enemy |- ! rowspan="2" style="width: 8ex;" | player level ! colspan=" }" | EXP |- ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 1}} }>1| ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 2}} }>2| ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 3}} }>3| ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 4}} }>4| ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 5}} }>5| ! }| class="underwater"}} }| |enemy 6}} }}}}}}}}}} } |1= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }|peak lvl 2= }|peak exp 2= }}} |2= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }}} |3= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }|peak lvl 2= }|peak exp 2= }|peak lvl 3= }|peak exp 3= }}} |4= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }|peak lvl 2= }|peak exp 2= }|peak lvl 3= }|peak exp 3= }|peak lvl 4= }|peak exp 4= }}} |5= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }|peak lvl 2= }|peak exp 2= }|peak lvl 3= }|peak exp 3= }|peak lvl 4= }|peak exp 4= }|peak lvl 5= }|peak exp 5= }}} |6= }|to= }|peak lvl 1= }|peak exp 1= }|peak lvl 2= }|peak exp 2= }|peak lvl 3= }|peak exp 3= }|peak lvl 4= }|peak exp 4= }|peak lvl 5= }|peak exp 5= }|peak lvl 6= }|peak exp 6= }}} }} |} About This template create a list of levels and experience values, which the player will get from killing a certain enemy. There is an algorithm that calculates the amount of experience you will get from killing an enemy, and this value is adjusted based on the level of the player. The amount of experience depends on: * The peak experience of the the enemy (parameter: peak exp ''n) * The player level at which you can get the peak experience (parameter: '''peak lvl ''n) * Your current player level (this is displayed in the first column of the table generated by this template) This template includes the formula how this experience is calculated. It is to be used on each article about an enemy or about a stage. It creates a table floating to the right, which displays the experience gain for a specified range of player levels. You can choose between one and six enemies of which you want to display the experience values, and you specify the number by the parameter '''n. The range of player levels, for which the table is generated, can also be specified (parameters from and to). Usage : ' The parameters are: * n'': The number of enemies which you want to display in the table. ''n can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter n'' = 1 is used. * ''LVL_FROM: The first player level which should be displayed in the table. If you omit this parameter the default is level 1. * LVL_TO: The last player level which should be displayed in the table. If you omit this parameter the default is level 20. * PEAK_LVL_n: The player level at which you can get the most experience from the n''-th enemy which is displayed in the ''n-th enemy column. n'' can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter the default is a peak level of 10. * ''PEAK_EXP_n: The peak experience which you can get from this enemy. n'' can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter the default is 100 EXP. * ''IMG_n: The image representing the n''-th enemy. ''n can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter the text "enemy n''" will be displayed instead. * ''LINK_n: The link to the article of the n''-th enemy. ''n can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter, but IMG_n is given, a link to the image file will be used instead. * BLUE_n: Decides wheter the background for the n''-th enemy has the color of water instead of black. Any non-empty value (for example "1") will turn the background blue. ''n can be a number from 1 to 6. If you omit this parameter, the black background is used. Note: * The template can only show 30 player levels at once, so make sure the following is true: LVL_TO - LVL_FROM < 30 * The template displays automatically a plus and minus sign in the first (unless LVL_FROM is 1) and last row of the player level to indicate that all previous and following EXP values are the same. Therefore you should make sure that the first and last row contains only the value "1 EXP" for every enemy by setting the from and to parameters accordingly. Examples Here is an example for simple usage, with only one enemy (peak at level 3 with 100 EXP), and player levels from 1 to 15: : Another example with 3 fictive enemies and player levels from 3 to 26: : This is the table for Grassland 3 including linked images: : About the template code design Structure * This page creates the header of the table, with the enemy images. Then it uses a #switch depending on the parameter n''' and calls the right [[/columns 4|/columns n'']]. * [[/columns 4|/columns ''n]] calls [[/rows 4|/rows n'']] with precomputed columns. In these precomputed columns the rows separated by $. The columns are computed by: ** /level computes the player level column. ** /class computes the css class number. ** [[/enemy 100|/enemy ''PEAK_EXP]] computes the EXP value column. There is one templates for each peak value. * [[/rows 4|/rows n'']] calls [[/explode row 4|/explode row ''n]] once for each row. Up to 30 rows are allowed. * [[/explode row 4|/explode row n'']] picks the row-specific value from the column and calls [[/display row 4|/display row ''n]]. * [[/display row 4|/display row n]] inserts the row-specific values into wikicode. Note: For the links in the explanation '''n=4 and PEAK_EXP=100 was used. List of template subpages * /level * /class * /enemy 100, /enemy 150, /enemy 200, /enemy 300, /enemy 400, /enemy 500, /enemy 600, /enemy 800, /enemy 1000, /enemy 2000 * /columns 1, /columns 2, /columns 3, /columns 4, /columns 5, /columns 6 * /rows 1, /rows 2, /rows 3, /rows 4, /rows 5, /rows 6 * /explode row 1, /explode row 2, /explode row 3, /explode row 4, /explode row 5, /explode row 6 * /display row 1, /display row 2, /display row 3, /display row 4, /display row 5, /display row 6 Category: Dan-Ball templates Category: Dan-Ball templates